The present invention relates to a window cage having pockets designed for enabling full support of the bearing rollers and pockets specially adapted for insertion of rollers. The invention further concerns a method for assembling a spherical roller bearing with such a cage.
A window cage of the type for which the invention is used is known from EP PS 0 051 083. That cage is made spring elastic to enable it to be inserted into the bearing. The interior or inner bearing ring has indentations to optimize the contact and starting geometry and to improve the lubricating properties. A disadvantage of this arrangement is that retaining noses must be embossed on the ribs for reliable retention of the rollers in the pockets, thus making the cage more expensive to make and its assembly more difficult.